<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the dusty storage closet by higayimdad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329917">in the dusty storage closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/higayimdad/pseuds/higayimdad'>higayimdad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stray Kids oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boyfriends, Caught, Dialogue, Fluff, Fooling Around, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Rated for language (and blood), Secret Relationship, Their friends are stupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/higayimdad/pseuds/higayimdad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Hyunjin and Jisung are almost caught fooling around. </p><p>and</p><p>1 time they are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stray Kids oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the dusty storage closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is technically a sequel to my other fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638507"> mosquito bites</a>, the beginning of this one takes place a few weeks after the end of that one. I don't think you need to read the other one to understand this one, but I mean, check it out for some backstory. Some things may also make more sense.  </p><p>I am sleep deprived and have not proofread, edits to be made in the future! Please bear with it in the meantime.</p><p>Edited: 01/10/20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>The best thing about summer vacation was definitely that it was easier for both Hyunjin and Jisung to sneak around without anyone noticing them. Their curfews had been pushed back, meaning they could spend nearly half the night with each other, hiding in the skate park in the outskirts of town, or in the kinda filthy McDonalds that's open 24/7. Even if they had to, they would spend their time with each other in either ones of their homes, preferably alone. </p><p> </p><p>The two had for a long time shared a mutual hatred for each other, which made their complete 180° turn around mutual attraction almost embarrassing. That, and the fact that they both found it kinda funny sharing a secret, just the two of them, made them decide that not telling their friends for a little while longer was probably fine. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, they <em> were </em>still on summer vacation, if anything, they would just tell everyone once they got back to school. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung hadn’t skated for a very long time, he was still far from as good as the other guys skating in the park. There were endless tricks he was nowhere near mastering. He’d spend all of his free time (honestly even when he spent time with the others) trying to get better. </p><p> </p><p>Today was yet another one of those days, August had just come around, meaning the weather was more or less the hottest it had been. Even late into the evening it was too hot to wear long sleeves or jeans reaching all the way down to his ankles. It was unfortunate for Jisung, seeing as he only wore a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. </p><p> </p><p>There was this one specific trick he never got around to learning, he couldn’t remember the exact term for it, but it was something like nose picker. <em> Hm, nose picker, that can’t be it. Nose Pick?  </em></p><p> </p><p>He had spent hours trying it, jumping up and down, landing on the curb, grabbing his board then trying to jump back down. Occasionally he fell down, he was since long used to it, never surprised finding bruises or scrapes around on his body. As much as he was used to that, he had become used to Hyunjin tracing them with his fingers. Always asking a 100 times over and over if they hurt. </p><p> </p><p>If their friends knew how much Hyunjin cared for him in private, they would all drop their jaws to the floor in surprise. They were all still used to the two fighting and teasing each other, though it had become much lighter since the trip that they were all on that started Hyunjin’s and Jisung’s <em> whatever.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Jisung managed to land it, nearly perfectly, he did it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holy shit! I did the nose picker thing! The Nose Pick! Whatever the fuck it was called! I did it! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With excitement shining through his expression, he looked over at Hyunjin who waited patiently by the picnic table on the side. Jisung shot his arms up in the air in amazement and shouted to the taller figure a bit away. </p><p> </p><p>“I fucking did it! Did you see?” </p><p> </p><p>The park was more or less empty, there was a group of 4 people on the opposite side, but they had been quiet for more than half an hour, minding their own business. Even if Jisung squinted his eyes, he couldn’t see who they were. By this point, the time probably nearing 11pm, the dark made it even harder. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I saw!” Hyunjin shouted back, his face was almost as lit up as Jisung’s. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling proud of himself, Jisung tried to show off, no longer attempting the hard tricks (he did do the Nose Pick a few more times though), Hyunjin had admitted multiple times he that he never really noticed the difference between Jisung doing the hard tricks, and the more simple ones. Therefore, Jisung wanted to pride himself even further and impress Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>He skated around for a while longer, doing board slides and even jumping down the stairs. Seeing that Hyunjin actually looked impressed, Jisung was filled with some exploding self esteem. </p><p> </p><p>As he was simply riding the board lazily over the asphalt he gazed slightly at him, seeing that Hyunjin had pushed the black hair out of his face with his glasses. Propping them on top of his head. He looked quite attractive like this, or even more, <em> very </em>attractive. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung was so distracted he didn’t notice the curb he was riding head into, causing his skateboard to stop abruptly and his whole body falling forward with quite the force. Jisung’s was so slow in reacting, he hadn’t even noticed he had fallen until his face was flat against the ground and his skin aching, the asphalt scraping against more or less every bit of exposed skin on his body. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” He yelled, though he was used to falling now and then, he more often than not, at least caught himself. This time he had fallen without even trying to do so. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung tried to sit up, he heard the hurried steps of Hyunjin coming up to him. Shouting something he couldn’t quite catch. Jisung flipped around and sat down on his butt, it was quite shocking seeing his palms scarlet red and trails of blood running from his knees down. The sides of his arms weren’t bleeding, but they were scraped red and his face ached. Before Hyunjin had even reached him, he could taste the iron in his mouth, and felt the sensation of something running from his nose down to his lips.  </p><p> </p><p>“Jisung, are you okay?” Hyunjin was kneeling before him, already grabbing his wrists and inspecting his hands. Besides the blood gushing out the small wounds, there was gravel and dirt stuck in there. </p><p>“I was about to ask if it hurt when you fell from heaven, but it seems like I was the one who fell for you instead.” Jisung looked Hyunjin in the eyes and pulled one of his disgusting and content grins, he looked proud of himself. But seeing the gash on his cheek and the blood trailing down his face made him considerably less attractive. Though Hyunjin seemed to want to beat him black and blue a blush was forming along with his ears and neck. </p><p>“Is that all you have to say? I’ll leave you to die.” Hyunjin got up from his kneeling position. </p><p> </p><p>It looked like Jisung was about to grab his leg, but remembering how his hands would stain them scarlet, he drew them back again. With pleading eyes he looked up at the other, who from Jisung’s perspective looked tall and magnificent. </p><p> </p><p>“No baby~ don’t leave me. Stitch me up please.” </p><p>“Can you stand up?” Hyunjin still looked pissed, but his hand had even found the faded blue hair on Jisung’s head, patting it both softly and reluctantly. </p><p> </p><p>Along with a series of curses and complaints Jisung stood up, he grabbed his almost forgotten board from the ground. Within seconds they were walking to the only pharmacy open at night, neither of them wanted to touch each other at first, everything Jisung touched either became red or dirty, but after a few minutes, Hyunjin finally snapped. He stopped Jisung in his tracks, and walked in front of him. At first Jisung didn’t know what he did, but when the taller crouched down, he understood. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Jisung asked. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>The trip to the pharmacy got considerably faster when they no longer had to bear with complaining. </p><p> </p><p>Outside the lit up store Hyunjin let him down from his back, and in they walked together. </p><p> </p><p>The pharmacist by the counter looked Jisung up and down, then eyed the skateboard in his hand. She wasn’t much older than them, along with a sigh she closed her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Back again?” </p><p>“I’m sorry noona, I’ll be more careful next time.” Jisung was the one apologizing. </p><p>“That’s what you have said the previous three times.” </p><p> </p><p>The two boys quickly gathered a few things, alcohol to clean the wounds, cotton pads and a large package of bandaids. Hyunjin even tried to convince Jisung to buy a gauze for his knees. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not some fucking princess! I don’t need that!” </p><p>“How do you know? You are not the one patching you up! It’s me! Everytime!”</p><p> </p><p>Though they were far from hating each other, light bickering was a part of their relationship at this point. </p><p> </p><p>Both thanked the pharmacist when walking out, knowing this was definitely not the last time they would see her. They walked over to the town bus station, attracting the gazes of everyone around him. One very polished boy with clean looks and proper appearance. One painted red, clothes slightly trashed from before and limping ever so slightly. They were quite an unusual sight. Jisung knew Hyunjin needed to take the bus home soon, and he couldn’t follow him home. So, before Jisung had to skate his own way home slightly beaten, Hyunjin had to clean him up on a bench by his bus stop. </p><p> </p><p>The alcohol stung, but he was still used to it. Every time he winced it looked like Hyunjin was afraid he was the one who had hurt him. The knees had four or more bandaids each on them, trying their best to cover up the scratches. His cheek had been cleaned and Hyunjin had made sure there was no dirt in the small wounds on his palms. Once done, he looked very proud of himself. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing Jisung pout before him his smile faded. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you look so sad for, I cleaned everything.” </p><p>“Can you do something else.” Jisung’s hands trailed after Hyunjin’s, intertwining them. </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“Kiss it better, pretty please?” Once again his lips pouted and his eyes got 2x bigger.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin threw a quick glance around them, making sure they were more or less alone. Then he sighed, but Jisung knew deep down he didn’t mind it at all. Lifting their hands, Hyunjin started on his hands, placing light kisses on the bandaids placed on his palms. One on each band-aid. Jisung giggled. </p><p> </p><p>Wherever Hyunjin had just cleaned a scratch, or placed a bandaid, he kissed it. Fighting back the urge to smile when he heard Jisung squirm and chuckle. After the arms were all kissed better he used his free hand to grab Jisung’s chin, turning it around a bit, as if he was observing his features. </p><p> </p><p>One kiss on each cheek, one on each eyebrow, one on his forehead, one on his nose. Then he stopped. With his thumb, still on Jisung’s face, he parted the other’s lips and kissed them. Both smiled into it, and Hyunjin knew if he saw someone else like this he would’ve been disgusted. But now, he couldn’t care very much. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah Jinnie, I didn’t know my lips needed to feel better.” </p><p>Hyunjin pulled away. “No more kisses for you.” but he still kept one of his hand intertwined. He broke his own promise just seconds after making it. He leaned in and was about to meet Jisung’s lips again when his gaze switched to someone who just turned a corner behind them. </p><p> </p><p>With a not so smooth movement, Hyunjin both pulled back and let go of Jisung’s hand. Almost pushing him away. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, Jisung. Hi!” It was one of their classmates, Soobin. They hadn’t really seen him since before summer, but still managed to meet him now, ruining the mood. How unfortunate! He had been neighbors with Hyunjin for a while, and seeing him at the bus stop, both Jisung and Hyunjin understood he was going home on the same bus as Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>Both mumbled a hi back. </p><p> </p><p>Most of their class knew about Hyunjin’s and Jisung’s (past) rivalry, so when he saw them together he was shocked, even more speechless seeing the clear bag from the pharmacy filled with a box of band-aids and bloodied cotton pads.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked Jisung, who was the one patched up. He was shocked, seeing him like this. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung stood up and placed one foot on his skateboard, his legs still ached. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah totally. See you Soobin. Bye shitface. Hope I don’t see you again.” Before skating away, he flipped Hyunjin off. Trying to prove to poor Soobin who had almost walked upon them kissing that their rivalry and hatred was absolutely there. Though between the two knew it was nothing more than meaningless teasing. </p><p> </p><p>When Jisung was finally home and laid down in bed, nearly passing out from exhaustion and the itching pain spreading around his body, he got a text from Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Call me shitface one more time and I’ll never give you kiss again. Never.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The days following the skating “incident” Jisung was inside mostly, though he hated to admit his vulnerability, most of his body ached. He had to go through a nearly endless scolding from his mother about being reckless, and then days of the different scratches healing while it felt like he couldn’t do anything. </p><p> </p><p>After that, whenever he was with someone, it was mostly in the company of multiple friends. Either with Changbin and Chan, or he met with Hyunjin and the other their age together. It turned out school was approaching fast, and for almost more than two weeks, Jisung didn’t have time seeing Hyunjin alone even once. </p><p> </p><p>It actually almost ached in his heart when he got a text from him in the middle of the night, the <em> “I miss uuuu” </em>stabbed at his heart. Even if Hyunjin had tried to make it cute and unbothered. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was standing underneath one of the trees in the empty park, shielding himself from the sun. The grass was a vibrant green and around on the side of the road he could spot small dandelions growing. Though they were technically weed, it was one of Hyunjin’s favorite flowers. He had been waiting for far too long for his liking for Jisung, his patience ran thin. If it weren’t for the fact that he was almost addicted to Jisung like he was a drug, he would have left. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, through his earphones, he could hear the faint sound of skateboard wheels on asphalt. He knew it was Jisung coming. He turned around, and sure enough, it was someone riding on the skateboard a bit away. His hair wasn’t the usual blue, but had been dyed back blonde. Once he got closer, Hyunjin recognized Jisung. Within a beat he carried the board from the asphalt to the grass where Hyunjin was standing. In his hand he held a small dainty dandelion, it looked newly plucked. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung walked up to Hyunjin, the taller expected him to greet him with a kiss, but nothing came. However, Jisung stood before him and sported a somewhat smug smile. Jisung was the <em>one </em>waiting for something. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Hyunjin asked. </p><p>“Look at me.” </p><p>“I am, do you want me to compliment the blonde hair?” </p><p>“No, look closer.” Jisung leaned in slightly and fluttered with his eyelids. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin cupped his cheeks and brought him in even closer, he looked at him for a long while, before he finally noticed what he suspected Jisung wanted him to see. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you- did you curl your eyelashes?” </p><p> </p><p>It was true! When Hyunjin inspected his eyes further, the lashes <em>were  </em>curled upwards. Much more than they naturally were. The chestnut eyes looked big so close to Hyunjin’s face, but they were pleased. It made his eyes shine brighter and somehow gave them the illusion of being bigger. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes~ or my brother’s girlfriend curled them for me. Am I pretty now?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiled at Jisung, it was actually very endearing looking at the shorter one like this, flushed against him close, waiting for Hyunjin to say something again. </p><p> </p><p>“Mm, very pretty. But not prettier than me.”</p><p>“Shut up.”<br/><br/></p><p>Jisung grabbed the collar of Hyunjin’s t-shirt, balled the fabric up, and kept it tight in his fists, then he pulled the other’s entire face down until they met. Hyunjin was reminded of that moment weeks ago when Jisung had done a similar thing, they were both cold and desperate, and the kiss that time was probably just to prove that <em>he </em>was the better kisser out of them, not Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>They had still not come to a conclusion who the better one was, Jisung argued that he was, while Hyunjin was 100% sure he was the one. </p><p> </p><p>While Hyunjin was engulfed in the kiss Jisung had pulled him into, he felt how Jisung released one of his hands, which he moved to Hyunjin’s ear. What he didn’t expect was that Jisung put something firmly there. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin broke the kiss and looked at the other with a questioning face, then he plucked the thing from behind his ear and looked at it, it was the dandelion. It had been a little bit squished, but was still bright yellow, and in Hyunjin’s opinion very pretty. </p><p> </p><p>He placed it in the blonde hair, it blended very well together. He liked seeing them together. Two of his favorite things. </p><p> </p><p>“I brought a picnic blanket for us to lay down on.” Hyunjin finally said, and picked up his backpack, and began walking away. He wanted to find somewhere to be without being disturbed. While they were in a completely vacant park, nowhere near where any of their friends lived, or logically even had the chance at meeting someone they knew, Hyunjin would go mad if this “date” was ruined by unwanted company. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung followed in his tracks, and pointed out multiple places for them to lay down. But Hyunjin turned them all down, saying that they were too sunny or too much in the shadows. At last he told Jisung to close his mouth and trust him. </p><p> </p><p>With light steps Jisung followed Hyunjin closely, when Hyunjin walked too fast Jisung complained about how long legs he had and grabbed onto his shirt to make him walk slower.</p><p> </p><p>They only walked for a two or three minutes before arriving at the spot Hyunjin had picked out beforehand. Quietly he laid out a giant picnic blanket on the ground, half of it was in the shadows, while the other one was exposed to the sun. Within 5 or so steps there was a small body of water, Jisung wouldn’t call it a lake, but it was still large enough for fishes to live there happily and ducks to float in it.</p><p> </p><p>When the taller was done making the blanket flat Jisung dropped his skateboard to the ground and spread himself out on the sunny part of the blanket. Bathing in the sunlight. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t leave much space for Hyunjin in the actual sun, instead he sat down in the shadow, crossing his legs and staring down at Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>“You stare so much.” Jisung mumbled through an almost closed mouth. </p><p>“You stole the sun.” </p><p>“I am the sun, you have me right here.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laughed, he actually preferred the shadows over the sun, finding it cool and nice against his skin. Jisung had closed his eyes and used his own arms as a pillow. </p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds he felt soft fingers tracing his skin wherever it was exposed. Almost as if Hyunjin was drawing on it. Jisung was sure that if the older had a marker Jisung would’ve looked like a coloring book by now. </p><p> </p><p>Soon the lanky fingers were playing with the fabric at the end of Jisung’s shirt, like he was teasing to pull it up and expose his stomach. Something about it sent a tickling sensation all the way up Jisung’s spine. </p><p> </p><p>“Mm, Hyunjin stop it tickles.”</p><p>“It tickles?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you were so ticklish~” Though Jisung’s eyes were closed he could imagine the shit eating grin on his face. He feared what would come and grabbed one of Hyunjin’s hands with his, like he was pleading him not to go through with whatever he was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was both taller and stronger than Jisung, often he liked it very much. Seeing it more as security than a “threat”. Now though in his mind he was begging Hyunjin to leave him be, the worst thing you could do was ever admitting to someone that you are ticklish. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung widened his eyes when he felt a weight on his thighs, Hyunjin had climbed over him, and sat firmly with one leg on each side of Jisung’s body. He didn’t even get a chance to ask him what was going on before Hyunjin had his fingers under his shirt, tickling the sensitive skin. </p><p> </p><p>He was weak, truly, Hyunjin had barely touched him but he was already breaking out into loud painful laughter, the one where tears started forming at the corner of his eyes and you barely had the time to stop and breathe in between. Even Hyunjin was surprised at how Jisung crumbled. </p><p> </p><p>In a failed attempt to stop him Jisung grabbed one of Hyunjin’s wrists with both of his hands, something that would rather end up with him in an even greater defeat. Hyunjin didn’t even need to think twice before he had grabbed both hands and pinned them to the ground, using his free hand to further torture Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m...gonna...die..” Jisung both laughed and panted from exhaustion between the words. </p><p> </p><p>One hand managed to free itself from Hyunjin’s stone hard grip, but it just limply fell to his side and punched on the grass a few times, like it was all it could do. Though his mind was wildly occupied with <em>not dying</em>, Jisung managed to grab the last energy in his body and use it against Hyunjin. He picked the dandelion from his own hair and shoved it with force against Hyunjin’s face. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was completely baffled, and stopped mid tickle, even his grip on Jisung’s other hand loosened so much Jisung somehow managed to get the upper hand. He pushed Hyunjin off himself and entangled him underneath him. Switching their positions. </p><p> </p><p>With the dandelion he rubbed yellow spots all over Hyunjin’s cheeks, really anywhere on his face where he reached, while Hyunjin was trying to fend him off. </p><p> </p><p>It escalated very soon into a fight, seeing that Hyunjin also found a small dandelion by his side. </p><p> </p><p>10 minutes later they were both lying down on the blanket properly, Jisung back in his position completely out in the sun. Lying on his back and feeling his body warm up in the rays. Hyunjin was next to him, mostly in the shadows, lying with his body on the side, eyes closed but facing the other. One hand was thrown over him, and his hand was playing with the ends of the blonde hair. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung looked at him, Hyunjin’s eyelashes were even longer than his and even curled naturally. His black hair was effortlessly styled, Jisung was wholeheartedly sure Hyunjin just woke up, and was naturally beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>The tip of his nose and the top of his cheeks were slightly red from the long and sunny summer. On his forehead and right cheek there were two very obvious yellow streaks, caused by the dandelion from before. From nowhere he blurted out “Yellow!”. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin opened his eyes, which in the sun was honey-like, and looked at Jisung in confusion. The exclamation had come out of nowhere after minutes in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Ah, nothing sorry.” Jisung’s cheeks flared up in embarrassment, it looked like Hyunjin mentally shrugged and then closed his eyes again. </p><p> </p><p>The truth was, when Jisung had observed the yellow marks left on Hyunjin’s face he was reminded of a conversation they had had a while back. It was right after the trip, and since their relationship had begun with nothing more than sheer attraction for each other, they knew nothing besides the others' name. It was very weird, seeing how they had known each other and had more or less been part of the same friend group for two years. It wasn’t as much as “love made you blind” in their case, but rather “hatred makes you blind”. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin had then, suggested they should maybe get to know each other, and at some point, he had asked Jisung what his favorite color was. It was just yet another one of those <em>kinda </em>awkward icebreakers, most people knew what they would say immediately. But Jisung had thought of it for a long time, and just said; <em> “I don’t think I have one. It’s just colors.”  </em>Hyunjin had let out a shocked gasp and then proceed to tell Jisung his absolute favorite color, and the long reasoning why it was. In the end, he looked so offended that Jisung had said it was “just colors”, he might as well could’ve spit on Hyunjin’s ancestor's graves. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung promised he would tell Hyunjin when he knew what his favorite color was. </p><p> </p><p>Which is why exactly he blurted out yellow. When Hyunjin looked at him in confusion, he was too embarrassed to admit the only reason it was yellow, was because it suddenly reminded him of Hyunjin. Of their childish fight over tickling and dandelions. Yellow was without question, now that he looked at Hyunjin, his favorite color. Because despite what would happen in the future, this would probably remain a happy memory in his head. Sooner or later, he would tell Hyunjin all this. </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t really know how much time passed, it really felt like it was everything between 20 minutes and two hours. At last Jisung asked;</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna like go and eat, or something, I’m hungry.”</p><p>“Mm.” </p><p>“I skated past a café like a 20 minute walking distance from here, you wanna go?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded and they began preparing to go, dusting their clothes from grass and folding the blanket back together and stuffing it inside Hyunjin’s bag. </p><p> </p><p>While walking back to the road where they had met prior they were talking about whether or not they should just sit down and order or bring it with them, when Hyunjin, after Jisung asked what he would get, suddenly burst into song. </p><p> </p><p>“Americano~ I like it~” He did some weird gestures with his hands, then fell quiet. A few seconds passed between them, before they in unison did the same thing again, together. </p><p>
  <em> “Americano~ I like it~” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Outside the café Jisung stood on his skateboard (seeing that was the only way for him to be the same height as Hyunjin) and rubbed the other’s face vigorously with a wet tissue. They had decided that Hyunjin could go and order for them, and then they could take the bus home to Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t walk in like that though, you look fucking ridiculous.” Jisung mumbled.</p><p>“You are literally the one who did this to me.” Hyunjin sneered back. </p><p> </p><p>After a while Jisung looked content, and sent Hyunjin inside. For himself he fished up his phone and used it as a mirror, taking a new wet tissue from his bag to wipe off the yellow traces from his own face. A voice echoed from behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Jisung-ah?” </p><p> </p><p>He almost fell. He turned around and saw Minho approaching, he wore workout clothes and his face was faintly red. He greeted Jisung and asked what he was doing, the younger didn’t even have time to think of a lie, but only blurted “nothing really” before changing the topic. Minho wasn’t stressed per se, but it also looked like he had somewhere to be, so the conversation ended with a goodbye. Like the universe was punishing him over again, Minho didn’t just walk off, but rather entered the café. The café Hyunjin was currently in! <em>Buying! Jisung! And! Him! Something! To! Drink!</em></p><p> </p><p>He could only wait in horror, and hope Hyunjin would soon come out, so that they could scurry away before anyone else “caught” them. </p><p> </p><p>Inside Hyunjin was waiting patiently for the barista to finish his and Jisung’s coffee, his daydreaming was interrupted by Minho, who came and slapped his back from behind. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, did you know Jisung is outside? Haven’t seen you all for like 2 weeks and suddenly I run into you both. What’s up?” </p><p>“...the world is small huh?” Hyunjin gave him a smile, but also did his best to show that he “didn’t care” about Jisung outside, that they were definitely here separately. His heart was beating fast, not that he was afraid that he would find out. He was just very used to the exciting feeling of fooling around in secret, and wasn’t ready to let it go quite yet. </p><p> </p><p>Minho placed himself in line to order and both chatted while Hyunjin waited for his to be finished. Eyeing the barista once in a while he finally recognized when it was done, before she had time to call it he walked up to her. At the same time the cashier had called on Minho, and he was busy ordering. </p><p> </p><p>The barista finishing the coffee didn’t even utter the complete “two” out of the “two Americanos for Hyunjin” sentence before he grabbed them and thanked her. Hyunjin quickly waved Minho bye and hurried out the store. </p><p> </p><p>Both Jisung and Hyunjin jogged away laughing nervously, cussing at the universe. </p><p> </p><p>In silence they hoped Minho wouldn’t connect the dots that both of them had matching still faint yellow-stained cheeks, that they were coincidentally at the same café at the same time, and the two coffees in Hyunjin’s hands, which he left faster than lightning with. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>School came faster than both expected it too. They were still debating how and when they were going to tell their friends. They had gone on summer vacation weeks ago with hatred seeping out their souls, their friends had spent nearly the entire summer thinking they couldn’t stand each other, and “the only few instances when they had met was in the company of others”. How could they possibly just turn around and tell their friends that they had probably spent more time with each other than they had with all their other friends combined? It was, in their own words impossible to do so. </p><p> </p><p>“What if we like ease them into understanding we are friends, then we can just tell them once they know we actually don’t hate each other.” Jisung suggested over the phone. </p><p>“Mm, yeah that’s true. I’ll see you at school later.” Hyunjin said back, it was obvious through the phone that he was out of breath. To himself Jisung wondered if Hyunjin would ever walk from home at a reasonable time so that he didn’t have to run to the bus. </p><p> </p><p>That they would act like they <em>didn’t  </em>hate each other probably wouldn’t be hard. Though most of their class was used to the rivalry between them, and had since long gotten used to minor fights or bickering to break out whenever the past Hyunjin and Jisung had to, well, talk. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin and Jisung had discovered they rarely actually got annoyed by the things the other did, but rather that they both had internalized the weird hatred born from presumptions of the other, and like that, everything they did used to become a sore for the others eye. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What’s he smiling for? It’s 8 am on a Monday?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Christ, does he know that the purpose of whispering is so others shouldn’t hear him?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Smug, insufferable, arrogant, stubborn, ill-tempered, and petty.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Annoying, loud, dimwitted, grumpy, impulsive, and reckless.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung got chills just thinking of what he used to think of Hyunjin, especially considering he wasn’t at all what he always imagined him to be in his head. If they got another chance to line up different things about each other it would probably rather be closer to; loyal, considerate, sweet, gentle, adventurous, and straight up funny to be around. </p><p> </p><p>Acting like they were starting to become friends now that school was back was not going to be hard considering they <em>were </em>friends at this point. But they were still bickering back and forth from time to time, whether it was in the classroom or in the cafeteria, to give the impression of the past hostility. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin and Jisung hadn’t really thought out every single detail of their “confession”, they just had to show everyone that they could stand each other, then they could confess. Gradually in school they avoided breaking into fights around the rest of the class, occasionally they “could even” hold conversations with each other without throwing out mean things underneath their breath. </p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t been in school for more than a month when Felix finally asked Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys, on like okay terms now?” </p><p>Jisung gazed over at Hyunjin, who sat on the other side of the classroom. “Yeah, I guess so.”</p><p>“That’s good.” </p><p> </p><p>Maybe now was a good time to tell everyone, or at least very soon. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for everyone around them, Jisung and Hyunjin were still teasing and bickering from time to time. Though it was lighter and friendlier, there was some sort of unsaid knowledge that you probably couldn’t go one day in their class without hearing at least <em>one </em>snarky comment from one of them. </p><p> </p><p>Both Jisung and Hyunjin knew that it wasn’t real to that extent anymore but still decided to not go too far. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung always thought he knew what was “too far” for Hyunjin, what buttons he knew he could push without anything happening. That’s why he got so confused when he didn’t realize when he had taken one step too many. He couldn’t actually place where exactly it had gone wrong either, or what caused him to say it. But when the last class was over and the teacher was rounding it up. Jisung had sneered at Hyunjin, eyes glimmering with his usual tease and smile on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“You are nothing but a pretty face anyways, not even <em> that </em>pretty.” </p><p> </p><p>To Jisung it was obvious it was just a ruthless joke, he always told Hyunjin how pretty and handsome he was. To Jisung it was obvious he didn’t mean it. </p><p> </p><p>Yet something snapped in Hyunjin’s eyes, even the smile he had on his own face faded so quickly Jisung wasn’t even sure it was ever there. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Hyunjin smacked him lightly on the shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>The shouting was loud enough to gain the attention of nearly the whole class, suddenly there were eyes from all over them. The ones the most threatening from their teacher. Jisung didn’t even say anything else before Hyunjin pushed him back again, this time only using the force of his fingertips. </p><p> </p><p>“Take it back.” He hadn’t meant to let it out in a shout.</p><p> </p><p>“Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung, I’ve had enough of you two. You stay back after class and resolve whatever is going on!” If it weren’t for their countless past bickering, this probably would’ve slipped past him. But now the already tired teacher was pushed over the edge too. </p><p> </p><p>The entire class scattered, leaving only the teacher, Hyunjin, and Jisung in the classroom. They sat down again by their desks, Jisung and Hyunjin five or so desks apart.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back in one hour, by then I want you to have resolved your problems. Here you have an extra assignment to do, I expect it to be done once I’m back too.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” They agreed in unison. </p><p> </p><p>The teacher left in a hurry. After Jisung mentally had cussed him out for some minutes, he glanced over at Hyunjin, who was completely engulfed in the paper before him. Jisung barely spared his own a look, it looked like one of those sheets of paper with questions for students who didn’t understand the subject and needed to practice more. </p><p> </p><p>As Hyunjin stayed deathly silent, Jisung didn’t actually dare speak either. He spent nearly 15 minutes just staring at the side of Hyunjin’s head, seeing his hand move gracefully along the paper. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop staring and focus on your own paper Jisung.” He never looked at Jisung, but only gritted it out through his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>Okay! If Jisung just finished the worksheet quickly, then he could talk to Hyunjin. The teacher did in fact say that they should resolve whatever problem they had. And if Jisung was done, and Hyunjin was done with the worksheet, they could only talk. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Genius Jisung!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was finished another 10 minutes later, plugging in his earphones and using his phone. Jisung still had half of his left. He really didn’t care about the paper very much. If anything he’d just steal Hyunjin’s and copy it. </p><p> </p><p>He stood up with his paper in hand and walked behind all of the desks, he didn’t want to just stand and be annoying by Hyunjin’s side, so he carefully sat down by the desk on Hyunjin’s right, once in a while he would glance on the paper on Hyunjin’s desk. At last Hyunjin just grabbed it and slammed it on the desk he was now sitting at. </p><p> </p><p>In a hurried manner Jisung copied all the answers, but tried to really <em>think them through</em>, so that it didn’t feel like he was cheating as much. </p><p> </p><p>Once done, he gradually began moving his desk closer to Hyunjin’s, until they were touching. They still hadn’t said much since their teacher left. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin..”</p><p>“Mm. what?” The other didn’t quite look him in the eyes, which Jisung wanted him to do. He wanted to see the honey eyes. </p><p>“Look at me, please.”</p><p> </p><p>It was reluctant, but Hyunjin turned his head and looked Jisung in the eyes, though Jisung gave out the vibe that he actually wasn’t about to speak. It was more like he tried to figure out what happened inside Hyunjin without him having to say it out loud. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung tried to move even closer, and almost ended up sitting on the same chair as Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t say anything. </p><p>“For saying you’re not pretty.” </p><p>Silence followed but Hyunjin softened. Eyebrows relaxing and face becoming neutral. Jisung moved closer. The tips of their noses were barely five cm from each other. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded with his head, but it looked almost as if he wasn’t all that content with the apology. Giving Jisung the silent treatment, it was obvious he tried to coax something else out of him. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung supported his own head with a hand propped up on Hyunjin’s desk, he tapped his index finger against his cheeks a few times. </p><p> </p><p>“I sincerely hope you know that I think you are the prettiest man in school, maybe in the whole country, hell the world even. Pretty Hyunjin, attractive Hyunjin, handsome Hyunjin, stunning Hyunjin, strikingly hot and sexy and out of this world beautiful Hyunjin.” The sentence gradually grew into whispers. </p><p>“More.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung looked around the room, then he pointed behind Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Do you want me to grab a fucking thesaurus? Is it not enough that I’m telling you right now that I think you are beautiful. I’m sorry if I hurt you before.” Their noses finally touched. </p><p>“It’s okay. I just liked to hear you compliment me.” Hyunjin chuckled under his breath before he leaning in slightly, letting their lips meet. </p><p> </p><p>Though Jisung had managed to scoff right before, he certainly didn’t seem to mind when Hyunjin closed the distance between them, in fact, he was the one who kept their pace steady and going. Both of them had joked a while back how much they hated those typical high school couples who were PDA in the hallways, now, they were almost considered one of them. Of course, both would argue no one could actually see them, so it didn’t count. </p><p> </p><p>Both their positions were rather uncomfortable, Jisung having to crane his neck and Hyunjin’s back aching from sitting awkwardly. Hyunjin broke the kiss and seemed to ponder for a second, then he grabbed one of Jisung’s hands, ushering him to stand up. Once the blonde was standing, Hyunjin used his free hand to push the desk Jisung had been sitting by back to where it was originally.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, sit on my desk.” Hyunjin patted the top like it was a throne. Jisung looked at him with a face full of questions. Forcing Hyunjin to explain. “It will be easier, I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>At last Jisung complied and climbed up the desk, he placed his feet on the chair Hyunjin was sitting on, placing them on each side of his body. He hated how Hyunjin was actually kinda correct. Once he had flung his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, they were both content with continuing. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung hadn’t kissed a lot of people in his life. Once in 5th grade he got a mere peck from his classmate, and once he realized he was actually into guys, he had only kissed one other person. Of course he didn’t have a lot to compare it with, but he found that Hyunjin and he balanced each other out, that they were molded to be together. Two puzzle pieces finding each other. </p><p> </p><p>They were in the midst of it all when Jisung suddenly felt the need to ask him something, stopping everything so abruptly, Hyunjin looked up at him in concern, and rubbed lightly at the top of his hips with one hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin?”</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Are we together? Like, you know, officially?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was obviously stumped by the sudden question, seeing Jisung’s face, he guessed he asked more to confirm something within himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we are. I hope we are” </p><p> </p><p>Both smiled like idiots. If this was a movie Hyunjin would have been retching from the sheer disgusting amount of romance, but getting to experience it like this, was completely different. Instead of kissing, they just ended up in a sort of hug, with Jisung’s hands firmly clasped around Hyunjin’s neck and Hyunjin’s hugging Jisung’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung took a deep breath, smelled the peachy perfume Hyunjin wore, which blended with the new, citrusy one Jisung had started using. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was the one who was technically faced the door by the end of the classroom, it had been firmly closed the entire time. From underneath it he spotted someone's shadow, thinking it was the teacher he quickly tapped on Jisung to get down. Sure enough, the shadow stopped right outside. Jisung was still in the process of getting down the desk smoothly, seeing how he had almost trapped himself when the handle of the door was pushed down. </p><p> </p><p>Though it wasn’t open yet they could clearly hear who it was on the other side, Chan, it sounded like he was answering someone, but they couldn’t hear the others' voice. </p><p> </p><p>Chan was 100x worse than the teacher. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung stumbled down the floor, grabbed his worksheet from the desk next to Hyunjin’s, and hurried to his own desk, where he finally sat down right when Chan’s head peeked through the door. He had his phone propped up to his ear. He glanced between the two boys inside the classroom. </p><p> </p><p>“You cool? When is this detention over?” He asked them. </p><p>“Yeah yeah, like 15 minutes.” Hyunjin answered him, Jisung on the other hand was hiding behind his paper, he knew both his lips were swollen and his face flushed red. </p><p>“Felix is wondering if you wanna eat after this?” Chan asked again, it was obvious Felix was the voice on the other end of the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Both nodded, though it wasn’t very obvious Jisung was, from behind the paper. </p><p> </p><p>Chan looked at them like they were the weirdest people he had met, of course he thought that they weren’t the best of friends. But it was some tension in the room, it wasn’t uncomfortable, he just couldn’t place exactly what it was. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll wait for you by the entrance.”</p><p> </p><p>When Chan was long gone, Jisung dropped his head to the desk, cooling his burning face against the cold wood.</p><p> </p><p>“God, we need to tell them soon.” He mumbled. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The “we need to tell them soon”, really didn’t come very soon at all. It was like when your father told you dinner was soon, but soon turned out to be an hour. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s and Jisung’s soon wasn’t an hour, a week, even a month. Their soon accidentally turned into nearly three painful months. At this point, they had both given up completely pretending that they <em> weren’t </em> friends, it was in fact barely a few weeks after the incident in the classroom that they had just decided <em> “we are friends, let's give them a week and then we’ll tell them.”  </em>Except that each time they had both gathered up the courage and found the perfect time to tell them, something happened. Naturally they wanted to tell everyone at the same time, and also face to face. Group chat singled that out, it would therefore be easier to do it in school. </p><p> </p><p>The first time, Jisung had even readied his breath in his throat, ready to blurt it out, when a girl accidentally walked into Felix in the cafeteria, causing him to spill his food. The whole commotion took up their lunch break, and when it was over, everyone went to different classes. </p><p> </p><p>The time after that they had decided to do it when the group had gathered to eat together during the weekend, it was actually quite perfect. They were mostly alone, which meant, if any of the others caused a scene, no one would really care. Jisung had told Hyunjin that they should do it when everyone had eaten, so that they would be in a really good mood. Hyunjin had agreed, so when the waitress appeared and placed the food on the table they were just about ready to tell everyone. Of course until the table they were sitting at shook, and as Hyunjin rested his elbow on the table with a spoon of soup on his way to his mouth, half of it splattered on his white t-shirt. Not only could they not confess because Hyunjin was so crushed about his t-shirt being ruined, but the broth was too spicy for him too, if anyone was close to tears; it was Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>They had decided, okay fine let's just say it, no sugarcoating. </p><p> </p><p>The third time came around, when thinking past at the two major fails, Hyunjin and Jisung were sure this would either succeed or, the chance would never even show itself. In the morning Jisung had told Hyunjin; </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I swear, today, I’m just saying it, as soon as we are all together I’m telling them.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin had given Jisung his encouragement, and when everyone started gathering together around lunch, Hyunjin, was surprisingly the only one not there. Apparently, he forgot a test that was coming up and was currently holed up in the library. After a quick “hey is it cool if I tell them even if ur not here” text from Jisung and a “yeah just tell them” text back, Jisung was a 100% ready. Deep in thought trying to find a good moment to fall into conversation, something finally opened up. Even if he wasn’t sure how they’d come to the conclusion, or why they were talking about it in the first place, but with a devilish grin Seungmin said;</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, when is it time for you to get a boyfriend Jisung?”</p><p>“Actually, as a matter of fact, I have one.” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone's eyes turned big, even Seungmin’s. Someone coughed out a “who?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, we are dating, he is my boyfriend.” </p><p> </p><p>The whole table erupted into laughter, despite Jisung being <em>so </em>serious when he said it. He hadn’t even let himself smile. Felix was holding a hand over my mouth to stop himself from spitting out the food in his mouth. Jisung was baffled, even Chan was just snickering as if he had just told a funny joke, while Seungmin was near tears. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jisung asked. </p><p>“Really? Hyunjin out of all people? A girlfriend from Canada you met at summer camp would be more believable.” Seungmin gasped out, between laughter. </p><p>“I’ll call him <em>right now</em>, and he’ll tell you. I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung fished up his phone, dialed Hyunjin’s number, put it on the speaker and laid it on the table. It let out one note before a robotic voice answered. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hi, the number you have called cannot be reac-” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung hung up in embarrassment, and sat through the rest of lunch, face red in shame and anger. Listening to his friends joke for a few minutes about him, before eventually moving on to a different topic, almost as if they forgot Jisung even said it. After lunch he stomped away to the library, a granola bar in hand he had bought from the snack machine to give to Hyunjin. He snuck around until he found Hyunjin sitting in a corner by himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, why, oh why would you not answer your phone?” Jisung melted into the seat next to him and slammed the granola bar on the table. The other unplugged his earphones, one hand instinctively finding its' way to Jisung’s hair. Threading it carefully. </p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s on do not disturb. Did it not go well?” </p><p>“Understatement of the fucking year, they thought I was joking, like they straight up laughed in my face.” </p><p>“O-oh.” Hyunjin was almost as baffled as Jisung, rendered more or less speechless. </p><p> </p><p>For a long while he just stared, unsure what to say, until he retreated back and tried to refocus on his studying. What exactly was going on in his head was hard to tell from his expression alone, eyebrows tightly furrowed and eyes seemingly rereading the same paragraph over and over again. After Jisung had simmered in anger for a few minutes while Hyunjin was in deep concentration, he exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>“You know what, fuck this. I’m not telling them anymore, if they find out they find out, and I’ll be laughing in <em>their  </em>faces. Are you okay with this?” </p><p>After a long while of thinking Hyunjin answered. “Yeah okay, I don’t really care. They ought to find out sooner than later.” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung nodded. </p><p> </p><p>And like that, after three embarrassing and painful fails, they decided to stop. Hyunjin was sure everyone would know not more than a week later. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for them, they weren’t a very PDA couple at all, though they were both all for some simple touching, so were most of their friends. So when the two of them ended up more touchy around others, whether it was hugging or hand-holding or them jokingly throwing air kisses at each other. At some point they all did, or had done that to their other friends. To them, it was just a sign that they were <em>getting comfortable with each other</em>. </p><p> </p><p>And it went on, and on, and on. At last Jisung went around wondering if he had to stick his tongue down Hyunjin’s throat for them to understand. </p><p> </p><p>For weeks it went on, months. Winter had come and the weather was cooling down rapidly, the 6 month anniversary of Hyunjin and Jisung’s first kiss was approaching rapidly, and three months officially dating. That no one had figured them out was not a miracle per se, it was just, interesting to see. Particular. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin dragged Jisung by his hand through the hallways, they occasionally passed other students. Hyunjin’s cheeks were flushed red and he had something mischievous on his face. Though it maybe didn’t look like it, Jisung already knew where they were going. </p><p> </p><p>The storage closet was small, and judging by the dust covering the shelves inside, teachers or janitors were probably never in here anymore. The room itself was probably only a good 1,5m by 1,5m, and with the two shelves propped with old supplies and textbooks plus the desk shoved into one corner; being two people in there was nearly impossible, not comfortable either. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that the closet was actually that hidden, though it provided Hyunjin and Jisung with privacy when needed, it was never locked, however whenever they were inside they could lock it easily. </p><p> </p><p>They checked the corridor for students before entering, making sure no one saw them. Dust flew around them when they both entered, it wasn’t the cleanest environment, but it worked. Jisung jumped up on the table and sat down, it creaked, and he was sure it would break one day. Hyunjin seemed impatient, and didn’t let Jisung spare as much as a moment before he leaned in. </p><p> </p><p>They kissed for not more than a moment before Jisung broke it abruptly, he pushed Hyunjin’s face to the side and pulled something from his own mouth. It was gum. Jisung looked at it horrified. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck Hyunjin, please, please, spit out the gum before. I’m going to gag.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin apologized, took the gum from his fingertips and stuck it underneath the table they were sitting at. He was about lean in again when Jisung held his head at a distance. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay? Why are you so impatient?” </p><p>“I missed you.” His eyes became like the ones of a puppy almost. Shining slightly underneath the yellow lamp in the storage closet. </p><p>“I was sick for 3 days and didn’t let you kiss me yesterday because I didn’t want to spread anything in case I still carried germs. It’s not like we haven’t seen each other for years.” </p><p>"But I like you so much I just want to hug you and kiss you and I just <em>can't</em> be away from you."</p><p> </p><p>Jisung sighed but patted his hair. Before Hyunjin dropped his head and let his forehead rest in the crook of Jisung’s neck, he mumbled something while sporting his biggest puppy eyes, Jisung couldn’t hear what he said. Jisung’s arms wrapped around him and squeezed, like Hyunjin had been touch starved his own wrapped tightly around Jisung too. </p><p> </p><p>Like he still couldn’t wait Jisung felt Hyunjin kiss a trail from his neck up to his jaw and towards his ear, where Hyunjin stopped and asked in a hushed whisper. <em> “Hey, why can I never sit on the table, it’s annoying to stand.”  </em>Jisung chuckled, but answered, maybe even quieter. <em> “You are a head taller, you want me to reach your face or not?”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Fair enough.”</em>  His hand moved and brushed some of Jisung’s hair behind his ear. The bracelet around his wrist made a sound, like a small ringing. Jisung looked at Hyunjin with surprise, then down at the bracelet. It was simple and silver, but a small ball hung from it. He looked surprised, was that the thing that made so much sound? Jisung had heard it all day, but never figured it came from Hyunjin. Hyunjin understood immediately that Jisung’s attention was drawn by it. </p><p> </p><p>“I got it from my aunt, yes it’s a bell, no I don’t know why there is a bell on my bracelet.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s patience had finally run out, he grabbed Jisung by the chin and tilted his head upwards slightly. Finally giving in, leaning in and kissing the other on the lips, the sound of the annoying bell soon faded and both got taken over by the sensation of each other on their lips. Jisung tried to mumble out compliments in between breaths, but every time he opened his mouth to speak, Hyunjin shut up him up with yet another series of kisses. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung liked Hyunjin’s fingers very much, his nails were always polished and Jisung liked to spend time painting them, other than that they were slender and always touched with care. Even better, they were always warm, in comparison with Jisung’s ice cold ones. Just now when Hyunjin’s fingers accidentally brushed over exposed skin, Jisung let out an involuntary giggle. Seeing his reaction, Hyunjin teased even more. </p><p> </p><p>Afraid he would be thrown into another laughing fit, he let out pleads of “Hyunjin stop~” Only triggering Hyunjin to continue, finding Jisung’s laugh like a sweet melody drifting towards his ears. </p><p> </p><p>The tickles did, like always, cause Jisung to erupt into a mess of giggles and laughs. </p><p> </p><p>Someone's voice echoed outside the door, though they couldn’t place it exactly, it sounded eerily familiar. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Huh, is someone in there?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Like lightning Hyunjin’s hand was covering Jisung’s mouth, though it wasn’t exactly necessary, Jisung had already been shocked silent. Both stared at the lock. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin hadn’t locked before, he was stressed and impatient and <em>he hadn’t locked the door. </em> If he could just lock it now, they could wait until whoever was outside walked away. His hand moved from Jisung’s mouth, with the intention to quickly grab the lock. But the haste movement caused the bell on his bracelet to ding around and reveal that, yes, someone was in fact in here. </p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t even made it to the lock when the person on the other side exclaimed; </p><p> </p><p><em> “Hyunjin?”  </em>It was Seungmin, without a doubt, the door handle was pushed down. Just like Jisung, everyone else had gone around the whole day listening to Hyunjin’s wrist make ringing sounds every now and again. But that the one one the other side of the door associated it with Hyunjin so quickly was impressive. Still they sighed in defeat, how could it fucking always be Seungmin? </p><p> </p><p>The door opened, the contrast between the light from the corridor to the muted one inside the storage closet was obvious. Hyunjin’s hand was still frozen in movement as if it was reaching out for the lock and Jisung’s own face still covering his mouth from stopping himself from laughing. Jisung’s legs were wrapped around Hyunjin. And Hyunjin had one hand still threading the other’s hair, their lips were red and swollen, Jisung even had faint pink marks on his neck. It wasn’t hard to figure out what they had been doing. Really, if you couldn’t, you must’ve been blind. </p><p> </p><p>Outside in the corridor, Seungmin stood speechless, behind him two equally as silent boys stood. Felix and Changbin. All three could only observe the situation in front of them. Carefully, Hyunjin and Jisung untangled themself from each other, like it would change anything. Changbin was flushing brightly red and had averted his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh-oh so...” Felix began. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung cleared his throat and could only half-proudly announce:</p><p> </p><p>“I told you so.” </p><p> </p><p>A few months ago Hyunjin and Jisung had started off their fling a bit hastily, they hadn’t hated it at all, and let their feelings for each other grow underneath the blazing sun. They had promised each other, <em> “we’ll tell everyone in school,"  </em>the moment had never come, or when it did, it never turned out how they expected it to. And even if Jisung had said a few months ago that he no longer care how or when his friends found out, he had hoped for something more romantic. Not caught in a dusty storage closet with their bodies entangled and faces embarrassed. Still something inside relaxed, <em> “thank fuck, they finally know”.   </em></p><p> </p><p>It was strange, really. Not including the two boys who were just caught red-handed, the three outside were all painted scarlet red in what could have been embarrassment. Maybe Seungmin felt his own pride crumble after going around for weeks thinking Jisung had been joking about Hyunjin being his boyfriend, when it in reality turned out to be true. Or maybe it was just downright slightly awkward catching two of their closest friends in this situation. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin coughed out a low “when and how?” under his breath, still almost hidden behind Seungmin, whose hand was still gripping tight at the door handle.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was the one that admitted it. “Like, our camping trip. In June. And it kinda escalated from there.” </p><p> </p><p>If their friends weren’t beyond shocked before, they were now. Their jaws had fallen to the floor. All of their faces displayed different stages of confusion, as if they were trying to piece together the last few months of their lives. Like a light finally shone through clouds, puzzle pieces fell into place right before their eyes. Jisung and Hyunjin could practically hear the silent “oh’s” and “ah’s” as their friends detective minds worked hard.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung released a breath he had been holding for far too long, relaxing his shoulders so much he almost slumped over. Hyunjin noticed him and instinctively grabbed his hand as a sign of support. With the three pairs of eyes on them, he almost pulled it back. But remembering that it truly wasn’t a secret anymore, he could proudly hold it in his.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung looked up at him, they both shared the same thought. It was as if they wanted to boast, especially to their “shocked to the core” friends. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Yeah! That’s right! We are dating! He is mine! And I’m his!” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Telling everyone else now didn’t feel as dreadful. </p><p> </p><p>The five eventually separated and went on to their last class of the day. By the time school had ended and they kinda met up by the entrance like normal. Hyunjin and Jisung didn’t have to tell anyone else. With their big eyes and excitement shining through their friends, it was obvious everyone already knew. </p><p> </p><p>Minho gave Hyunjin a forceful push as soon as he was within reach. </p><p> </p><p>“Fucker, why didn’t you tell me huh? You two have been a thing since June and I’m only finding out now?!” He acted as if he was offended. </p><p>“We <em>tried </em>to tell you. Jisung <em>told </em>you all. It’s not our fault you are stupid.” Hyunjin held his hands up and huffed. Pushing air out of his nose, leaving clouds of smoke from the cold in front of his face. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone fell into chaotic conversation, Felix had eased up and was by Jisung’s side asking question after question. Jeongin was ruthlessly making fun of Seungmin, who always bragged about being the smartest, <em>"but you couldn’t even figure two of your closest friends were dating"</em>. The two fell into a fight, sooner or later one of them would end up in the snow. Chan had sneaked up to Hyunjin and was obviously verycurious. But it seemed like Hyunjin was promptly standing by “if you don’t ask, I won't tell.” </p><p> </p><p>The group of eight walked together, some were going to the bus, some walking all the way home, one by one they disappeared until there were only two people left. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s hand found Jisung’s quickly, though none of them were wearing gloves, the obvious temperature difference between them was obvious. Hyunjin’s big soft and most importantly warm hands versus Jisung’s, a bit rough around the edges, small and extremely cold ones. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung took the hand that he was holding with Hyunjin and raised it, for a second he observed them before his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Tsk tsk, </em>how can they always be so warm?” He asked before he placed a delicate kiss on the others' knuckles. </p><p>“How can <em> yours </em>be so cold?” Hyunjin asked back. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them were standing on the side of the street, snowflakes were dancing around them in the wind before eventually falling to the ground. It was nothing like the mossy and dark forest in which Hyunjin and Jisung had shared their first kiss (still laced with just the tiniest bit of hate), it was nothing like the asphalted skate park in which they spent hours of the summer vacation, nor the sunny parks where they spent the rest of their time. It wasn’t a school classroom in detention or the dusty storage closet with entangled limbs. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin cupped Jisung’s cheeks carefully, they were peachy from the cold, perhaps something else too. He leaned down and kissed his lips, he had done this a thousand times before, and would probably do it thousands of times more. None would be the same, or every one of them would be the same. </p><p> </p><p>It was maybe nothing special really. Just another kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Or, for Hyunjin and Jisung, because it was a kiss they could share with the other, it was maybe even more special every single time.</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me starting this: this will deadass not be longer than 5k!! No more!! 😤</p><p>I intended to post this like 5 days ago, but I had an alternative ending which I almost went with (as in I was hovering over the "post" button). As I read through it a last time I was so disappointed with it I ended up deleteing a whole bunch, and rewrote it. I do like this ending much more, so I hope you liked it too. If anyone has requests/prompts aus, please send them to me. I am in a creative drought rn. </p><p>Anyways thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments if you like it, and I'll see you soon!! &lt;3</p><p>My twitter for anyone who has questions (or want to dm me prompts) or want to become moots: <a href="https://twitter.com/hopeonmydick"></a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>